


Письмо

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспоминания агента Бартона, о том, как все начиналось</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо

У них все начинается как-то странно. С очередной выходки Клинта, после которой на столе у Коулсона появляется пачка кислотно розовых бланков для отчетов, а все нормальные – неожиданно исчезают. Коулсон приходит в тренировочный зал, где Бартон наверстывает упущенное за три месяца тюрьмы, и разрабатывает недавно зажившую руку – она слушается, но не так хорошо как раньше. Лицо у него спокойное, а глаза – нет, и Бартон ожидает, что ему сейчас съездят по лицу этой пачкой мерзко-розовой бумаги, и хорошо, если не добавят кулаком следом. Но Коулсон только пожимает плечами и говорит, как-то устало и разочарованно:

\- Что же вы, Бартон… Это было совсем не интересно. 

Он пожимает плечами и уходит, а у Клинта такое ощущение, словно ему только что действительно не больно и очень обидно дали по морде.

С этого момента Коулсон негласно берет над ним шефство – судя по тому, что в нескольких следующих миссиях Бартон участвует именно с ним. Агент не скрывает, что приглядывает за ненадежным напарником, и это понятно – кто станет доверять завербованному на условиях « работай или сгниешь в камере»? 

Но они работают вместе и в шефстве Коулсона есть что-то непривычное. Он не только приглядывает за чужаком. Коулсон в сердцах отвешивает подзатыльник, в первый раз увидев фирменный прыжок с крыши. Остается после боя, помогая собирать стрелы, и не гнушается выдергивать их из трупов, пачкая кровью руки. Морщится, получив одобрительный хлопок по плечу, когда Бартон видит, как он стреляет. Улыбается, но потом прибавляет:

\- Никогда больше так не делайте.

И Бартон отдергивает руку.

Постепенно из полу-прирученного чужака он становится своим, привыкает к черному юмору Фьюри, завоевывает репутацию « того самого тролля с луком, черт бы побрал его розыгрыши» и одновременно – человека на которого всегда можно положится в бою. Но большая часть операций все равно проходит с Коулсоном. Они сработались.

Именно Коулсон вытаскивает его, раненого и в полубреду от боли, из жуткой подземной ловушки. Одновременно ругает, в чем свет стоит, и уговаривает не терять сознание – у Бартона путаются слова, а интонации похожи. Забирает спустя неделю из лазарета – Клинт еще плохо стоит на ногах, но уже вовсю зубоскалит и возмущается « у вас выходной, агент Коулсон, или начальство настолько вас не любит?» 

В этот день они в первый раз ужинают вместе – дома у Бартона, Коулсон сидит в ногах постели, шутит что у него нет времени кормить неких не умеющих вовремя отступать агентов с ложечки. Рассказывает последние новости. И Клинт постыдно засыпает, едва проглотив ужин, потому что на самом деле ему далеко не так хорошо, как хочется показать.

После этого совместные ужины пару раз в месяц становятся традицией, а после одного из них, сдобренного парой стаканов виски, Клинт забывает о предупреждении « не делать так больше». Коулсон ловит его запястье, шутливая борьба совершенно неожиданно перерастает в поцелуй, под спиной жесткие перила лестницы, а когда Коулсон наконец отпускает его, во рту остается привкус безумия. 

У Бартона есть некоторый опыт – в цирке на такие веши смотрят просто, но Коулсон и так явно знает, что делает. Все медленнее, чем Бартон привык, изучающие ласки, молча – никаких комментариев, только редкие « не спеши» и « так нормально?» , его трясет от возбуждения, когда Фил медленно и аккуратно его готовит. Бартон стонет, хватит, ну давай уже, трахни меня, но Коулсон молча смотрит на него и Бартон прикусывает губу, заглушая слова.

Это и близко не напоминает роман – между ними ничего не меняется, « агент Бартон» - « агент Коулсон», взаимные подколки и периодические разносы, разве что ночи Бартон иногда проводит не у себя. Фил немного расслабляется, иногда действует почти жестко, иногда заставляет скулить от удовольствия, иногда – они просто лежат рядом и разговаривают. Коулсон привыкает к тому, что его обнимают. 

А потом случается Будапешт. Две недели безумия, войны, побега и слежки, огненно-рыжей, страстной Наташи, взаимного недоверия и секса. И пусть все решается, так или иначе, в Щите – новая « внештатная сотрудница» и Бартону спустили с рук неподчинение приказу, между ними все рушится. Точнее – исчезает, как будто ничего не было. Нет, Коулсон не ревнует, не требует объяснений, спокойно разговаривает с ним, они вместе проводят две недели в Аризоне, разбираясь в местных слухах, чтобы понять, что работы для Щита на этот раз нет. Но что-то неуловимо « не так». 

Постучать в дверь здорово подмывает ногой. Тогда есть надежда опьянеть от собственной наглости и наговорить того, что обычно инстинкт самосохранения не позволяет. 

\- У вас проблемы, агент Бартон?

\- Да, агент Коулсон, у меня проблемы. 

\- Не поделитесь?

Бартон присаживается на край стола, игнорируя недовольный взгляд.

\- Видите ли, есть один злобный, мнительный, отмороженный…

\- Короче и к делу.

\- С тобой у меня проблемы, Фил. 

Температура в комнате падает до уровня морга. 

\- Да, знаю что ты скажешь, я не выполнил приказ, закрутил роман с русской шпионкой, и вообще мудак и сволочь, хотя мы никогда ничего друг другу не обещали, но черт, ты долго собираешься морозиться? Можно уже наорать на меня и помириться?

\- Если вы не заметили, агент Бартон, я не имею привычки повышать голос.

… Если кому-то придет в голову просмотреть записи камер, это будет весело, но Бартону плевать, ему вообще сейчас на весь мир плевать, кроме Коулсона, его горячих рук под футболкой, садистски-размеренных поцелуев и мягкого « ладно, черт с тобой». У Коулсона хватает силы воли ограничится поцелуем – хотя таким долгим и жадным, что после него горят губы. 

Клинт не дурак и понимает, что сразу все хорошо не будет, он заработал себе вечно царапающее воспоминание под названием «Будапешт» но пока все прекрасно, все замечательно, и на следующий день он вместе с Наташей смеется над россыпью синяков на шее. 

 

Тело ему не показывают. Когда врачи устают терпеть наезды агента Бартона, его вызывает к себе Фьюри, коротко, жестко и без сантиментов рассказывает, почему Бартон не захочет видеть то, что осталось от Коулсона. Особенно после того, как с телом поработали медики. И он прав. Фьюри отдает ему «последнее письмо» - Бартон никогда не думал, что у Колусона такое есть. И уж точно – что оно предназначено не ему. Хотя его собственное, подписанное «Филлипу Коулсону», без агентов и званий, лежит у Фьюри в сейфе. Такое сопливое, что о нем и думать стыдно… хотя уже нечего стыдится – Фил никогда его не прочтет.

Письмо Коулсона – короткое, не сентиментальное ни на грамм, словно он пишет не в посмертие, а уехал на пару дней по делам. Несколько теплых слов, подробное объяснение, что будет с Бартоном, если он свернет себе шею, прыгая с высоты, и в конце – «Не скучай, Клинт». 

Похорон, как таковых, нет, короткая прощальная вечеринка, организованная Наташей, он выстаивает ее, прислонившись плечом к косяку двери, с сухими глазами и молча. И держится потом еще семь дней, в каком-то кошмаре или полубреду, проводя по двенадцать часов в тренировочном зале, пока не стирает в кровь пальцы, а запястье, несмотря на защиту, превращается в сплошной синяк. 

Вечером едет к Коулсону домой, бродит по пустым комнатам, проводит ночь, зарывшись лицом в подушку и дурея от родного запаха, и тихонько скулит. Слез все-таки нет. 

Утро приносит шевелящийся в подсознании ужас – этот ужас вырывает его из сна, в котором Коулсон еще жив и они смеются и пьют кофе из одного стаканчика, а Фил треплет ему волосы и шутливо дразнит за что-то. Ужас заставляет мгновенно подобраться, оглядывая комнату. В доме никого нет. Опасности нет. Но смутное ощущение заставляет шевелится волосы на затылке, пока он не замечает приоткрытую дверцу шкафа, сдвинутый стул… едва заметный чужой запах. Клинт вначале говорит себе, что здесь, должно быть, был обыск после смерти Коулсона, должны были изъять рабочие бумаги, если они есть, оружие… А потом встает, и, запрещая себя думать, методично обыскивает квартиру сам. 

 

\- Где он?

Врач цепляется за запястье, пытаясь оторвать руку Бартона от горла, но выходит у него слабо.

\- Где он, вашу мать??!! Я знаю, что вы его прячете, и нечего отсылать меня к Фьюри, ему с тоже самое скажу! Чертовы параноидальные…

\- Агент Бартон!

Руку он разжимает, а оборачиваться – страшно. Коулсон опирается на стену – ему трудно стоять, лицо белое, под расстегнутой пижамной курткой видны бинты, в левой руке катетер и трубки уходящие под одежду. 

\- На гауптвахту на неделю за нарушение порядка,- сообщает он, и Клинт, улыбаясь до ушей, выпаливает:

\- Хоть на месяц!

\- На год!.. Тогда возможно поможет…

Коулсону еще больно смеяться. 

У Бартона слабые представления о приличиях и нет совести, поэтому он лежит рядом, прижимаясь щекой к плечу, наполовину свесившись с узкой больничной койки. Коулсон ворчит, врач тоже ворчит, только медсестры хихикают и перешептываются. Единственное, чего Клинту сейчас немного жаль – что Коулсона нельзя обнять.

\- Я все понимаю – интриги Щита, возможность выйти из этой игры и включится в нее на другом уровне… но мне ты почему не сказал? Даже не намекнул. Фьюри, мудак, мог бы и сказать..

\- Я сам его попросил. 

\- Ты. Попросил его не говорить. Мне. Я бы тебя ударил, если бы ты и так не валялся в больничной палате. 

\- Ударишь когда выпишут,- Коулсон пожимает плечами, но движение короткое и, должно быть, болезненное для него. – Врачи не были уверены, что я выживу, Клинт.

\- Фьюри отдал мне твое письмо. 

Бартон ждет, что он сейчас сочувствующе хмыкнет, но Коулсон улыбается.

\- Фьюри отдал тебе письмо, которое я написал здесь. Как только смог ручку в руках удержать. Я думал, ты догадаешься.

Злится на него сил нет.

\- И как я, по твоему, должен был догадаться?

\- В письме есть подсказка. Там кое-чего не хватает. Я не писал, что люблю тебя.


End file.
